


The List

by Salambo06



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: “I could sneak out without anyone noticing”, Sherlock declares in the middle of the afternoon. “You know perfectly well I could.”Sherlock and John are quarantined. Obviously, Sherlock doesn't enjoy this a bit.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 141





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> Yes.
> 
> I'm back.
> 
> First for this little fic, short and sweet, in relation to the world's current situation.
> 
> And maybe, soonish, a whole nex fic. Who knows?
> 
> Hoping you'll still enjoy what I write,  
> Love,  
> Pauline

“I could sneak out without anyone noticing”, Sherlock declares in the middle of the afternoon. “You know perfectly well I could.”

They've been sitting quietly for a while, John engrossed in his book and Sherlock lost in his mind palace. It has been nice actually, enjoying this unusual silence coming both from the flat and the street. Even Mrs Hudson has let them be despite her usual weekly visit each Tuesday. Sherlock has, of course, used this excuse to go down and check on her. John suspected it was only for the pure pleasure of saying, “I’ve been outside the flat.” 

“Sherlock…” he warns, not looking up from his page.

“Don’t ‘Sherlock’ me, John!”

“I’m not.”

“You just said my name for no obvious reason”, Sherlock points out, and John can easily guess the frown on his face.

John sighs, putting down his book. “It’s a very nice name.”

Sherlock rolls his eyes, sinking deeper into his chair. John puts his book aside, a soft smile forming on his lips. He knew it wouldn’t be easy for Sherlock, but so soon… He walks towards him, trying to catch his eyes. 

“Sherlock,” he says quietly. “See, very nice.”

That does spark a smile on Sherlock’s face and John takes the opportunity to taste it directly from his lips. He doesn’t linger too long there, simply making sure the kiss would wipe the glare off Sherlock’s face. 

“I’m bored, John,” Sherlock finally lets out when they part, sighing quite loudly against his lips.

“Then make a list,” John suggests.

“A list?”

“Yes, of all the things you could do while stuck here for the next few days.”

He can feel Sherlock’s eyes on him all the way to the kitchen. 

“There’s nothing to do here, John!”

“Oh come on,” John laughs. “You used to do plenty of things within these walls, locking yourself in for days and days.”

“Maybe,” Sherlock concedes, “but I could have gone out if I wanted to.”

“Well, now you can’t.”

Sherlock sighs again. “You’ve made that pretty clear already, yes”.

John pours them both a cup of tea, fetching some of Sherlock’s favorite biscuits in the vain hope it will cheer up his mood just a little. He goes back to the living room, finding his lover still sulking and looking absolutely cute doing so (not that he would say it out loud if he valued his life). 

“Come on,” John tries once more. “First item on your list?”

“Die of boredom?”

“Not an option, no,” John replies, picking up a pen and paper. “What about… finishing a book you gave up on?”

“I don’t give up on books John, I read them.”

“Alright, alright. I’m adding it to my list anyway.”

Sherlock peeks at the paper. “We have two separate lists?”

“I figured so, why?”

Sherlock shrugs, sitting back against his chair.

“Next… Hmmm, we could watch all the Bond movies; you said you would, remember?”

“That’s cheating, John,” Sherlock says. “You tricked me with orgasms, cuddles and sweet talk.”

“All is fair in love,” John smiles, winking at him. “Anyhow, writing this down on both our lists. What about a new experiment?”

“I would need supplies, obviously.”

“You could go grocery shopping,” John points out. “It’ll get you out of here and you could buy what you need.”

Sherlock seems to think over the offer for a moment, the prospect of going shopping having absolutely no appeal, but still. He eventually shrugs, whispering a quiet, “Maybe,” and that’s enough for John to write ‘shopping’ down on Sherlock’s list. 

“We could even start an experiment together,” John suggests.

“John, we can’t have sex all day, every day, for a month.”

John bursts out laughing, Sherlock joining after a beat. God, how he loves this man.

“Not the kind of experiment I was thinking of,” he says after a while, “but that can be quite challenging.”

Sherlock smiles at him, something bright in his eyes, and John knows without a doubt how they’ll end this day. 

“More seriously,” he says, taking a deep breath. “What about some renovations to the flat? We could move everything around, make some changes.”

Sherlock looks around them. “I guess the library could be reorganised.”

“The kitchen too, for sure,” John adds, adding both to their lists.

“We could dig up some unsolved cases,” Sherlock offers.

“See,” John smiles, hearts filling up, “I knew you’d think up some ideas, too.”

Sherlock rolls his eyes once more, but smiles too, and John choses to focus on that part only.

“We’ll ask Lestrade to keep us in touch if anything new and puzzling happens.”

“Which will definitely happen,” Sherlock points out.

“Now, that’s already quite enough to keep us busy for a week or two,” John says proudly.

“Maybe,” Sherlock sighs, reaching for the list and reading.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

“You didn’t mention the sex part on my list.”

John gets to his feet, kissing him quickly. “We don’t need a list to remind us to have sex, love.”

“True enough,” Sherlock agrees, pulling him down for another kiss. “I shall now organise this list of yours more properly.”

“Good,” John says, picking up their empty cups. “That should keep you busy for the next ten minutes or so.”

“Seven,” Sherlock corrects.

John smiles, shaking his head. 

“Oh, I forgot cooking,” he says. “We are definitely going to use that time to start cooking proper meals.”

“I know how to cook, John.”

“Well, that’s one skill you’re not showing off.”

“I don’t need to, we always do take away,” Sherlock remarks.

“Well, since we no longer will, no other choice but to teach me then.”

Sherlock smiles at him, “At your own risk.”

John leans in for another kiss before heading back to the kitchen. He stops in front of the calendar hanging by the front door and crosses out today’s date.

_Quarantine,_ he thinks, _day one._


End file.
